Promises of Chaos And Decepion
by Mr.CornChips
Summary: Basically a remade version of Paladins of Chaos. Percy, son of Poseidon, has finally ended the 2nd war of the Titans but is it truly over? Soon after the war his life has been going downhill.


**Promises of Chaos and Deception**

Deleted the old one and created a new whole story! Yay

Well some what a new story…

Just to gives a heads up sometimes I'm typing to fast I might skip a word In the sentence.

Example: Percy lifted his sword only to deflected by Thalia. ( I forgot 'be' between 'to' and 'deflected')

Also in future reference the beach that Percy goes to relax is actually called Fireworks beach…no im not lying I actually checked it out..

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything that is involved with PJO

This story might be very Au'ed (Alternate Universe for those pppl possible new to fanfiction)

Example: Artemis might act like a teenager….

Percy I

Months of planning, organizing, doing favors for the gods only to get certain items only to be unfolded in a couple of hours. An example of a item is getting the handmade celestial bronze ring or getting the small jewels from Artemis and Apollo both giving the jewels a special aura from the moon and the sun themselves, the weird thing about getting the jewel from Artemis was that she was acting weird when I asked her the question, but none the less I got the jewel. And lastly the final jewel from Annabeth's mother herself Athena, the grand jewel itself was no easy task to get and even getting the approval of Athena wasn't just some pushover.

A picnic I planned in a secluded area in Fireworks Beach was that perfect place for me to finally propose to Annabeth Chase. I franticly searched the city, gathering the perfect type of food for a perfect picnic. When I finished decorating the picnic I was tired and a little sweaty. I quickly ran to my cabin, took the quickest shower of my life grabbed a dark green dress shirt, black pants and black shoes. As I was running back towards the picnic area, I started to comb my hair with my fingers. And when I arrived I was surprised to see Annabeth they're waiting for me.

"You're 22 seconds late, Seaweed Brain" she said giving a rather sad smile. I acted if I didn't notice her smile and hugged her. And for a sneak attack I pecked on the cheek, at first she smiled but then it faltered. "Are you feeling alright Annabeth?" I asked concerned. At first she looked like she wanted to confess something but she kept it to herself. "I'm fine" she responded. I let it go for now. As we ate out picnic food we ate our food in an awkward silence. And each time I would try to start a conversation; Annabeth would just eat not responding. Every minute the question "Will you marry me?" keeps repeating in my head. Those 4 words are making me so nervous.

As I carefully ate my food waiting for any chance for a conversation to strike up, I noticed that it was sunset. Apollo would soon give the skies to Artemis. A perfect time to ask her. "Annabeth I need to tell you something" I said. "Percy I need to tell you something" She also said in unison. "Oh okay you can go first" she said. "No its fine, whatever you need to tell me is as important what I was going to tell you" I responded. I kept fiddling with the black box in my pocket waiting for the right time to ask her time.

"Look Percy, we're turning 18 soon and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Camp Half-blood," she said. At first she started to say other things that confused me. Again I kept thinking of those four words. Right now I couldn't stop opening and closing the little black box that could possibly change my life. "And recently I was offered at a scholarship at Cornell University, it's one of the best colleges in America for architecture and the only way for me to concentrate in college is too let go of all the distractions in my life" she added. At first I was speechless not understanding what she just said but after few seconds of silence I fully understood what exactly what she meant.

"You're breaking up with me?" I said dryly. Annabeth then responded by saying, "Percy we all know that this relationship is going nowhere. We can still be friends just like the good old times."

"What is it your choice?" I asked rather harshly. "What do you mean it was my choice?" she asked confused. "Just answer the question Annabeth was it your choice?" I asked again. She then realized what I was saying. "Yes this choice was mine own". "As long it was your choice I will respect that" I said sadly trying to hold back a few tears. I soon stood up and left. As I was leaving I felt a lone tear streak down to my face. When I was whipping it away the black box accidentally fell from my pocket. I noticed that Annabeth saw the black box. "Percy what is that box for?" she asked surprised.

At first I didn't want to tell her but why not I already broke up with her. "It's the box… that contained that was supposed to be your wedding ring," I said not even turning around and giving her eye contact. "Wh…a…at?" she asked as if the words were stuck in her throat. "You heard me didn't you this black box contains the wedding ring that I was supposed to give you" I said. "Maybe it was a mistake trying to convince your mother for your hand of marriage, maybe it was a mistake trying to ask individual gods for the help of the construction of the ring, maybe… believing that you were the love of my life was also a… mistake" I finally said leaving Annabeth dwell in her mistake. "Percy… wait" she said desperately.

I ignored her and kept walking not knowing where to go to think about my recent problems. Naturally I went to my cabin, when I entered and closed the door I dropped down to my knees crying my eyes out. The memory of her breaking my heart, possibly never accepting love back into now broken heart, kept repeating in my head.

Percy II

After hours or what seemed days of crying over the break up, someone finally entered the cabin. "Percy you okay? You haven't left your cabin in over 2 days" asked someone who sounded very familiar. "I don't need your sympathy," I said rather harshly. "Look Percy even if you don't need my sympathy, you still need food" said Grover holding a cup of nectar and a bag full of ambrosia.

"Here eat this, it'll refill your strength for now". I grabbed the bad in a force that I didn't mean to do but being Grover that he is he understood. "Thanks G-man". "No problem Perce, that's what friends are for" he said giving a small smile. While I was eating he started to ask questions.

"So Percy why are you and Annabeth both bedridden? Was it bad? Did you guys break up or something?" he asked. At first I didn't want to tell him but he was the only one he came to comfort me. "Yes something like that" I said giving a small smirk. "Oh" was his only response.

We sat there in an awkward silence until Grover suggested for me to eat breakfast. Since there was usually no way to say no to Grover I said yes. When I got up from the bed I noticed that I reeked. "Hey Grover I'm just going to take a quick shower meet you there?" "Yeah sure, just make sure to actually come" he joked leaving the cabin. I sighed, grabbed the usual camp cloths can took a warm shower. It felt good, the water splashing my face, calming me down.

When I finally exited the cabin I noticed a few campers giving me a few not-so-friendly glares. And when I walked past a few new campers I heard them mumbling, "He's the one that made Annabeth cry". "He should be ashamed of what he did," said another. I laughed oddly enough, only if they knew my side of the story. Along the stroll to the dinning pavilion some had pushed me to the ground. I looked to see the culprit only to see Will Solace, the Stoll Brothers and Katie all having an equal fair amount of anger each face. "How could you Percy, I thought you were a good person" said Will.

"Yeah Percy I would never think you would actually do that to her" Said Katie. As I tried to get up either the Stoll brothers or Will Solace constantly pushed me down. I was fed up being blamed for the reason why Annabeth was in her state. When they tried to push me down I quickly maneuvered them, grabbed their forearm and brought them down to the floor with me. I clicked my pen and pointed the tip of the blade towards Will's throat.

"Push me down again I swear to the gods, that I will kill you" I said almost shouting. Soon other campers started to gather. "Percy calm down" said Conner.

"Why should I? Have you even heard my version of the story?" I asked clicking the pen again and placing it in my pocket. I got up I started to walk to the dinning pavilion. The same campers, who were giving me glares, were soon staring at me with fear. When I reached the dinning pavilion, silence soon swept the noise. I stared at no one and only kept walking towards my table. I felt the mad stares of everyone in the pavilion even Chiron and Dionysus were staring at me.

Soon the stares were lifted when Annabeth entered. I took a quick glance at her only to see her eyes blood-shot red and her hair all jumbled up. She then noticed my glance; she took one quick look and ran back to her cabin, tears flowing through her eyes. Again all the stares came back to me but most of them were shaking their heads. As if they were having pity towards Annabeth. Again, if the knew the pain I was going through.

After breakfast I followed my regular schedule. Sword fighting, again everyone was staring at me, most of them wanted to hurt me but when they tried I "accidentally" gave them a broken arm or broken leg. And in Archery, Chiron didn't even bother to talk to me. While during the other classes the same thing happened, most of the campers either ignored me or tried to physically hurt me in any way but most of the time they failed and got a broken arm or leg.

When it was time for dinner no one talked to me, well except Grover. "So Perce I heard you that broke some of the campers arms and legs, Is that true?" he asked suspiciously. "Yeah only the ones who tried to attack first though" I said plainly. "Oh" was again his only response. "So are finally going to tell what happened between you two?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. Grover shook his head in a rapid manner. "Okay fine, it started like this..." Dionysus interrupted me. "Mr. Underwood you know the rule of sitting in other tables"

"Yes sir" he said. "Well you can tell me the story later, bye Perce". "Peace G-Man"

Percy III

As I ate the rest of my food quietly, still having a few now and then, Chiron spoke, "Campers, the Hunters will be arriving soon and I want you all to be on your best behavior".

When the hunters arrived, it was already late and I was in my cabin sulking in my bed. Suddenly the door bursts open only for Tyson, my half-brother, to come in. "Hello Big-Brother" he said carrying a few bags. At first I was surprised but I soon left the trance and gave Tyson a bear hug. It doesn't hurt as much but still I can still feel a little pain. "Hey Tyson, how has it been?" I asked as he set me down.

"Oh nothing much, just the regular stuff" he said. In some way I was surprised on how Tyson's speaking improved this summer.

After a few hours I managed to check the time. And to my surprise it was already 1 o'clock. "Oh hey Tyson we should go to sleep it's already 1" I said. "Okay big brother" he responded with a goofy smile. He took off his cloths and changed to his sleeping attire. When he finally lay down on his bed it creaked and then it gave out and smashed to the floor. At first Tyson was startled but began to laugh afterwards. "Sorry big brother" he said.

"It's okay, I doubt dad will be mad" I said reassuring he won't get in trouble. "Okay" he responded sleeping on the oversized bed smashed to the floor. As I begin to lie down I started to think, should have I told Tyson about what happened to Annabeth and me? The more I thought, the more I started to lose my conscious. Soon a blanket of darkness took me.

I hazily started to wake up, I heard a faint noise of cracking. When I started to open my eyes, they started to burn a bit. At first I thought it was normal but then I felt as if I was in a sauna room. When I was fully awake, I saw that the whole entire cabin was burning. I quickly stood up and started to extinguish the fire but my powers weren't working. I started to calculate that the heat from the fire was making my waterpowers not work.

I started then to look for Tyson, I soon found him trying to take out the fire with a small little bucket. "Big brother, the cabin is burning" he said in a scarred tone.

"Yea I know, c'mon Tyson we have to get out of here before we get hurt" I said trying to hull the big guy. I knew that Tyson had fire resistance, but I just wanted to be sure. When we were outside the cabin doors, I started to manipulate the water to put out the fire. When I fully extinguished the fire, Tyson started to freak out and ran inside the burned down cabin. "Tyson comeback!" I screamed out.

Before I ran after him, a silver arrow stopped me. I quickly looked around trying to see who shot the arrow. When I found the culprit, it was a blond haired hunter. 4 other young hunters around 12 years old accompanied her. And what surprised me was that 2 other hunters were holding torches. "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, heartbreaker of a maiden" said the 12 year old.

"Who are you and why did you burn down my father's cabin?" I asked already taking out my pen. "You do not need to know who we are. But we do need to teach you a lesson" said another.

I was about to talk until Tyson comes back with a bag, my Minotaur horn and a little black box. "Big brother, I got most of your precious items" he said but he paused in between the Hunters and me.

"YOU DARE HARBOR A CYCLOPS?" asked the blond huntress in a fury. In seconds the hunters, drew their bow. I tried as fast as I could, deflect the arrows but I was too late. I was only a few feet away from Tyson, only to see 5 arrows in his chest. "Big brother…" he said in pain already kneeling down on one knee. "Help" he said. By the time he said "help" I was already by his side, trying to tell him that it was going to be okay. "Tyson...It's going to be…" I really tried to hold back tears but a few lone ones escaped. "Big brother, do not worry. Tyson is a strong Cyclops, I will…" he coughed up blood.

"Here" said Tyson taking out a black watch. "Tyson fixed your shield that I gave you". Even if he is dying right now, he still has the spirit to smile. "Thanks… Tyson" I said smiling at him.

More, he coughed up more blood. "Big brother…live a…good" he took his final breath. "Life…" his body started to dissolve to dust.

"That should teach you for harboring a Cyclops" said the young hunter. I started to go through a state of shock as I kneeled in the dust of my half-brother. Tyson, my half-brother, died in my lap.

Soon a wave of angriness washed over. "You killed him…" I said to myself already grabbing my pen. In an instant the hunters shot their arrows at me but I quickly uncapped my pen and blocked the arrows. I then suddenly felt a sudden change in the air, as if they were responding to me but I ignored the feeling. I charged in a rage I never thought I would possibly go through. I slashed and hacked at the hunters at a pace even I was surprised in.

I tried to mimic what I did in Mt. St. Helens by trying to control the earth to start an earthquake but all I got was a tremor. It was strong enough to knock down most of the hunters. Again I started to unleash my vengeance on them. The hunters were no match for me, they tried to run away, they even pleaded for the pain to stop and asked to kill them. Before I gave off the last strike I noticed that a small group of campers were watching. Most of them had faces of fear, some had pity for the hunter and what pain they were going to through.

Then lightning came out of nowhere electrifying me. I flew a few feet, only to land on my back. I slowly got up only to see Thalia holding her spear and shield, while Artemis was trying to help out her hunters that I injured.

"Perseus Jackson how dare you injure my hunters!" Artemis screamed out in sheer rage. "Kelp Head have you gone mad? Why were you trying to kill my fellow sisters?" Thalia screeched out.

I didn't want to respond, I didn't have to respond. I simply pointed at the burned up cabin and the huge pile of gold dust. I capped my pen and responded, "Your sisters burned my father's cabin, and your sisters killed my only half-brother". At first Thalia didn't understand by me saying half-brother, but then realization hit her. "Percy I am sorry for the loss of Tyson, I truly am but violence isn't going to bring him back" she responded back. "Yea but its going to sooth the killer intent I feel right now"

I ignored her comments, and went to the most soothing place I could think of… the beach.

Percy IV

It's been over 2 weeks since the death of Tyson. After that day I got kicked out because Artemis demanded for me to be kicked out. Chiron felt pity but Dionysus acted as if everything was a normal day. I had to walk all the way to New York only to be spotted by my stepdad near a 7-Eleven. Now I was currently living with my parents. During while I was currently living with my Mom and Stepdad, Hermes gave me a letter stating that I was needed in a meeting. It was probably about me hurting Artemis' hunters.

Currently we were headed to the park for a small picnic. My mom told me I needed to relax so I suggested going to the park and having a picnic.

While we were driving to the park, I was playing with my Mom's newborn baby, Silena. She named her baby after Silena Beauregard, a good friend who died during the war. Everything was fine, I could see the skyscrapers from all the down here. We passed through the Empire State Building knowing that I have to go there in a few hours time. We were close to the park but then I noticed something huge and bulky heading towards the car. Soon a huge, bulky bull was stampeding towards us. My Mom then noticed too but she was too scared to talk. In seconds Paul's Prius was upside down, my Mom and Paul were both unconscious, hanging from the seat belts.

Before the impact I quickly grabbed Silena, and protected her from the force of the impact.

When the car stopped moving I kicked open the door and exited the upside down Prius, holding Silena during the whole entire time. I then noticed that the very same monster that I killed twice was stampeding towards the car again. I had to think fast, so in a quick motion I uncapped my pen and threw Riptide towards the Minotaur. Fortunately it struck him in the shoulder blade but he was still up and running.

The Minotaur simply grabbed Riptide and threw it back at me. At the right time, Riptide disappeared and reappeared in my pocket before it collided with my face.

I took out Riptide and uncapped it again, I was still holding on to Silena who was crying. I ran towards Paul's Prius to help them but the Minotaur blocked the path. I had to set down Silena to actually try to kill the Minotaur but I saw no safe to put a baby. So I did the most dangerous thing, I went into battle while carrying my baby sister. I carefully maneuvered attack, trying not to hurt Silena but then I didn't see a coming attack from my left. And since I was open I had to turn around only to be hit by the Minotaur so Silena won't get hurt.

From that attack I started to get sloppy. I would get slashed or hit more because I had to protect Silena from getting hit. Maybe bringing Silena to battle with me was a very bad idea.

I was in a defensive stance and the Minotaur knew I was getting weaker. For a second, I tried to catch my breath but the Minotaur caught that I was taking a break and hit me with a full on tackle. The force was so strong that I let go of Silena. Before she hit the ground I made the moisture in the air soften her fall while I was thrown to a building. I tried to ignore the pain but it was so intense. I clumsily exited out the building since I was still dazed from the impact. I then noticed that the Minotaur was going near Paul's Prius, I yelled out.

"Hey Beef boy, I'm still alive!" He heard my scream and turned around. I then stared into his eyes only to see pure rage. I uncapped my pen, and sprinted towards the Minotaur. He caught on the idea and also started to run towards me. One more showdown, even perhaps the final. Before we both collided I slid under him only to slash the left side of his body but he also maneuvered and before I slid under him he slanted more on the right, meaning I only got to slash his arm.

When I got up the first I saw was the Minotaur holding on to his now disintegrating arm. After that nice show I went looking for Silena only to find her sleeping. (Just for your information Silena is wrapped around a blanket) Before I could do anything though the ground started to rumble and the Minotaur was again stampeding towards me. I tried to grab my sword but I then remembered that I dropped my sword before finding Silena. As the Minotaur neared, I panicked I quickly slid to the left and dodged his attack.

Again the Minotaur tried to stampede towards me but this time I was prepared. I quickly moved to the left only to attack the Minotaur in a vertical slash. When I got up again the Minotaur was now armless but it doesn't mean he can't create havoc. I gave the Minotaur a smug smile while in response I got a low growl. Again I charged at him, this time hopefully the last strike. Before I gave my final assault my arm gave out. I got a rampaging tackle from the Minotaur sending me towards another building.

When I got out of the bank, people were giving me looks but I ignored them and went back to the fight. When I finally found the Minotaur, he was walking towards Mom and Paul. By the time I was there he was already ramming into the car. I tried stopping the Minotaur. I threw ice spears which impacted his back but he just kept ramming. Then in seconds the car exploded. My eyes wide open, my mind on the fritz. I couldn't process what's happened.

I was horrified, my Mom and Step-Dad was in that car still. So many emotions washed over my head: Sadness, grief and lastly rage. A sudden burst of what seemed hidden energy surged through my body. I stretched out my powers, I suddenly felt everything around. All the mortals watching the battle, the birds soaring above us but then I felt the Minotaur. I felt every piece of him, his blood, and the way it flows, almost as if the blood is calling to me.

Then by instinct I raised my hand only to control the blood of the Minotaur. I willed his body to walk towards my location. Over all the things going through my head one thing kept crossing my mind: vengeance on the death of my parents. Anger still was dancing through my head. By the time the Minotaur was in front of me, struggling to get out. I already had riptide in my grasp, I started to viciously strike and slash. To the point where the Minotaur was long dead but I was still slashing. When the Minotaur exploded in dust

leaving a worn out baseball hat, I was already on my knees crying my eyes off.

Percy V

The grief on Percy's mind was so brain shattering. So many people that I loved disappeared from my life Percy thought to himself. I started to walk towards the Empire State Building, I didn't think I can show myself in this state, but I have too. As I was walking I kept staring at Silena, she kept reminding me much of my mother.

When I arrived, it was almost midnight already. I knew the gods would have my head since I was late as it is but right now I could care less.

When I got to the elevator, the "Guardian of the Elevator" or G.O.T.E. as I say was staring at me if I was crazy. "Hey G.O.T.E. can I have the key for the 600th floor?" I asked rater sadly. "No such thing as the 600th floor kid" he responded while reading a magazine.

"I'm already late as it is, you don't Zeus to blame you, for me being late, do you?" I responded dryly.

"Look kid there is no such thing as the 600th floor and who the hell is Zeus?" he responded in monotone.

I slammed my hand in the front desk, not knowing I was creating a scene. "Look! I lost my mom because of the Minotaur, my half-brother died because a hunter of Artemis, and my girlfriend dumped on the day I was going to propose, and one of the most dangerous things in this world is a man with nothing else to lose". There was already a crowd looking at me. "So just give me the ****ing key!"

"For the last time, I really don't know what you're…" he stopped as if he seen in a ghost. "Ah..Hello?" I said waving my hand in-front of his face.

"Lord Hades I wasn't expecting you here…" he said standing and bowing. I turned around, surprised only to see a man with shoulder-length hair and eyes as if he were a genius or a madman.

"Lord Hades, what a pleasure..." I said sarcastically. "Ah hello Perseus, no need for formalities" he said not catching my sarcastic remark. "Well now G.O.T.E. can Perseus and I have the key" Hades said with a firm voice. "Ah... yes Lord Hades, here you go" Said G.O.T.E. giving the key to Hades. "Shall we go to Olympus now?" Hades asked. I followed Hades towards the elevator. When I entered the elevator I barely noticed that Persephone was following Hades the whole entire time.

"Ah hello, Lady Persephone I didn't see you there" I said giving off a small grin. In response all I got was a grunt. Wow what a nice aunt/ cousin.

As we were riding up Hades tried to start a conversation. "So Perseus I heard about the death of your parents, I'll send to them to the Fields of Asphodel and make sure that they find each other" he said in a go-happy tone. As I was about to respond and say something, Persephone smacked Hades. "You fool how is that going to make him feel better?"

"It's…it's all right Lady Persephone, it's the thought that counts" I said. During the rest of the ride to Olympus was extremely awkward and since the song was "Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton". Hades was humming to the song. Even though he was humming I completely ignored him and thought to myself. It made me think about my parents and Tyson. And out of all threw that I didn't remember that I was carrying Silena. A lone tear treaded across my face, remembering the fact that my mom died.

When we arrived I followed Hades towards the throne room. Hades opened the throne door, transformed to his godlier form and sat in his chair. I then sat down in a visitor's chair. I got looks from most of the gods but I only paid attention to my father who was in a glum mood. "Well since everyone is Present, let's start," Said Artemis glaring at me.

The gods were discussing about many things. Plans and strategies if the titans rise, banning Apollo from ever singing a haiku and many other pointless things I didn't need to listen too until Artemis brought the topic of her hunters. At first Artemis was telling her progress and such, and then she goes to the topic of her hunters being injured.

"So you say that Perseus was close to killing your hunters." Claimed Zeus. "What would the Hero of Olympus gain for killing a hunter?" Athena added.

"Nothing but it is possible that Percy has gone crazy since he lost the love of his life" said Aphrodite in a sad tone. "What do you mean "lost the love of his life"? Didn't Perseus propose a few weeks ago to my daughter?" responded Athena. "Lady to inform you, I never had the chance to do so since Annabeth broke up with me before I got to ask the question" I said still holding on to Silena.

"So you did all the quests of yours for nothing? Ha! I guess that's what's love does to you eh?" said Hephaestus adding in randomly. Then arguments broke loose everywhere. Mainly Aphrodite and Hephaestus were arguing, it was really quite amusing.

"Back to discussion, Artemis what do you suggest we do since it is your hunters that were injured" Offered Zeus. "I suggest we kill him" she responded. Then many of the gods that favored me started to argue towards Artemis until Zeus threw a thunderbolt in the middle of the room. "SILENCE!" he screamed.

"We will not kill the Hero of Olympus but another idea instead" Zeus calmly said.

"We will make Perseus a Guardian of Artemis," he said. A few seconds later Artemis started to recoil in rage. A few others were thinking of the idea some already agreed so the meeting could end already.

"Artemis I will not argue, Perseus will become a Guardian of You" said Zeus again. "NO!" Artemis said outraged of the idea. "How about this he will only a guardian for a 3 months' time" he stated.

"If you agree on the suggestion say I," Zeus said. All the gods said I except Artemis of course. "Okay meeting adjourned, Perseus you are now a guardian of the hunt meaning that you will follow orders from Artemis now," added Zeus. Every god left in his or her own manners. All except Aphrodite and Hestia who was tending the fire. Aphrodite gave me a very flirtatious look and disappeared. I sat down next to Hestia staring into the flames. "Lady Hestia I have a favor to ask" I told her. "What is that my young hero?" she asked poking the flames with a wood stick.

"I would like you to take care of my baby sister" I said. She first gave me a skeptical look then she nodded and said "Of course. "Thank you Lady Hestia, I believe I must go before Artemis would do something dangerous" I said handing her Silena giving her my

final goodbyes. I said goodbye to Lady Hestia and went to find Artemis.

Percy VI

It's been 2 months since I was assigned to be guardian of the hunt but to be more specific the butler of the hunt. Everyone treats me like crap and for what cause I'm a male? Or maybe because I almost killed two of their newer hunters. But I didn't care two more weeks and I am out of this hellhole. Each day I get more depressed knowing the idea where would I be able to go? I can't go to camp because I'm banned from entering a 100 ft. radius and too many bad memories linger there. My dad is always busy, never thinking about his only demigod child. So for now this group of hunt is the only place I can actually call home. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if Artemis kills me, even though many weird things have happened to us both.

There are some not-as-mean hunters like Thalia, and surprisingly Artemis. Thalia would play around like how we used at camp but sometimes she was too serious on some things. Artemis I might have to say is the weirdest. One second she would be nice and friendly, the next one of her hunters walks in and turns into a rampaging dragon acting mad and such.

And right now I was currently washing their cloths since the hunters used to do it themselves until they got their own butler of the hunt. I was wiling the water to imitate the same rotation spins as a washing machine and watch as the river swish back and forth. At least I'm getting to practice my water powers but I never thought I would do it in this situation.

I was twirling my pen between my fingers waiting for the cloths. Then I heard a familiar but sudden zipping sound coming from a far distance. I quickly uncapped my Riptide and blocked an incoming arrow.

"Male, Lady Artemis wishes your presence" the huntress said looking at me disgustedly. "What about the cloths?" I asked. In perfect timing other hunters walk towards and past me grabbing the cloths and start washing it themselves. "Never mind" I say following the hunter.

When I arrived at the tent, the huntress opened the flap leading into Artemis' tent and extended her hand, motioning for me to enter the tent. I found Artemis giving a glare to the wall or at the end of here tent. When she noticed my presences that glare transferred straight to me.

"Ah hello Percy how's your day?" she asked to suspiciously. "Pretty good, except the fact that I have been washing your hunter's cloths" I reply with a fake smile.

"Well that's nice to know, at least all day today you didn't have to think about if a someone has seen you take a bath before" she responds. I knew she was talking about me, it's true I did see Artemis take a bath near the location I was washing the hunter's cloths but I didn't see anything I was not supposed to see. What I thought I saw at first was beautiful person majestically twirling in the water but at the last second it's a moon goddess who already hates men and now hates you more.

"Lady Artemis I assure you that I didn't see anything that I was never supposed to see and honestly I believe you are very beautiful when you take baths" I said not knowing what I say but trying to heal the damage that is already done. The more about the comment I made, the more I realized that Artemis had a faint blush, which forever more was growing but in a slow rate.

"Thank you for that statement Percy but it doesn't deny the fact that you were observing me while I was taking a bath" she says. "I will give you a punishment for your actions." She said sternly. I mentally gulped at her words. I'm somewhat frightened what's about to come in the future but at the same time Artemis is that cruel…. I think. The last time she punished someone was when a hunter accidentally shot an arrow, which impacted Artemis' head, and the hunter was sentenced to peel onions for 2 days. Which I think is really pointless, but what oh! I'm not the Goddess of the Hunt.

"Do I get to know what my punishment is?" I asked curiously. "No but you will know what we will eat since you're going to cook us dinner, so off you go"

I went to the kitchen area of the camp only to find no food, or any type of quick meal, so the only option to do right now is get food. But where can I get food? I thought to myself, the only place where I can get food is the woods and I have to hunt them down, great…

As I was treading through the woods silently holding to my ever-faithful sword, Riptide, I heard a quick rustle in the bushes. Using my reflexes, I blocked an incoming arrow. I quickly tracked where the arrow originated and only to find a familiar blue-eyed demigod. "O hey Pinecone Face, what brings you here in the woods?" I asked in a go-happy-tone.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, and I had nothing else to do so why not mess with my favorite cousin" Said Thalia. "Well I'm kinda busy hunting and…" Thalia interrupted me. "Wait you were hunting?" asked Thalia skeptically. "You suck at hunting!" she exclaimed.

"I believe I have somewhat of a skill in hunting, okay" I responded harshly. "Fine I want to see this "somewhat skill" of you hunting" she said.

"Okay, fine" I said. I moved on and started to look for footprints or any indication of animals in the area. It took more than 30 minutes to finally find a deer foot print and it looked fresh. I looked behind only to see Thalia watching my every move. I followed the footprints only to lead to an open area and a lake. And that's where I spotted the deer I've been tracking, it was drinking water from the lake and better yet it was accompanied with 2 other deer. I started to control the water in a far distance from the deer, making spear-like shapes made out of ice. As I was about to make the ice spears impact the deer 3 arrows came from behind killing both the deer.

I sighed. "Airhead those were my kills" I said dropping the control on the water. "No, Fish eyes, those were my kills, I saw them first" she said.

"Uh whatever, let's carry the 2 deer back to camp" I said already walking to the deer. "Uh no…See this precious nails, they just got manicured" she exclaimed blowing lightly on her so called precious nails. "Really I thought hunters weren't allowed to go interfere with the humans…" I said lifting the 2 deer to my left and right back. "I didn't interfere with the humans, one of our newer recruits is a daughter of Aphrodite" Thalia responded still blowing on her nails.

"Really? That's has some irony… A daughter of Aphrodite would be in a maiden's group" I said very skeptically. I wondered how Artemis recruited the daughter of Aphrodite. When we arrived at the camp sight, I immediately went straight it the kitchen area of the camp and started to cook the game we killed. As I was cooking i noticed that the hunters were starting to gather around the dining area. " Maybe because of the enriching smell of the steak I'm making them" I thought to myself.

"I hope your ready for some Steak" I screamed out gaining some shouts of; Yes! , Woot! and Boohoo.

I placed the steaks individually in different plates and started to pass out the food. One by one the hunter's expressions started to turn from excitement to the enjoyment of my food. When they finished the hunters simply left their plates and go back to their respective doing's. While I get to wash every dish used to tonight again.

As I made a pile of plates near the lake, I seemed to notice the presence of a certain moon goddesses. "Oh, hello Percy what brings you here?" asked Artemis who's legs were inside the Lake. It felt weird since Artemis is known to be a man-hater/killer, she's talking to me as if I was a daily friend. "Don't you get mad since I am a boy?" I asked, starting to use my water powers to clean the plates one by one.

"No, because I have grown a costumed to your presence here and I don't think your a boy anymore," she said pausing for a slight second only to look directly at me in the eye. "I think you have grown into a full grown man". She finished giving a small grin. I replied by simply flashing her my signature smirk. For a second, I swore I saw a blush coming to here but she turned her head.

Percy VII

As the week progressed, I started to notice more things lately, like that fact that Artemis has gotten nicer to me. I didn't mind at all, in fact I liked it, I started to wonder to myself, "What are these feelings towards Artems?"This question keeps spiraling around my head almost constantly everyday since the "accident" last week where Thalia caught us... almost kissing each other.

**Flashback starts... Now**

**(After the blush scene just to clarify)**

I thought to myself, "What the heck was that about?"

As I continued to wash the dishes using my powers, I noticed that Artemis kept stealing glances off of me. When I finished the dishes I say down next to her. I sat there in very awkward silence until I decided to break it by saying, "Nice day we're having". I mentally face palmed myself. "What a good conversation starter..." I thought to myself sarcastically.

But apparently Artemis thought it was good because of her response, "Truly it is". Her response was very straightforward...I think. Meaning she's plotting to do something to me or Artemis is having a random mood swing of being nice to me. Probably being the nice mood swing one. "I always loved watching the sunset" I responded by trying to continue the conversation.

"Same here," She continued. "Just because I can see my idiotic brother leaves the skies."

"Oh" was my only response. I thought of subjects to break the awkward silence but I thought of none. Then I made a plan to trick Artemis, which includes her getting pushed into the water. I hope this doesn't get me turned into a Jackal. "Hey Artemis do you see that" I said pointing towards some random space. "See what?" asked Artemis only slightly interested. "That thing right there" I said slowly and sneakily moving my hand towards Artemis' back. "I really don't see what your seeing" she said annoyed, moving her head side to side trying to see what "I am seeing". My hand was in place was in okay so it was time. "Okay I'll show you where it is" I said, deviously smiling about my plan.

"See it's right there" I said using all my strength to push Artemis into the water, which she did but when she emerged from the lake she was giving off the vibe of killer intent. Which I started to get scared and ready to run but the scene that really surprised me is that seconds after she gave off the vibe she started to laugh. I was really confused, "Y-your not mad?".

"Why would I be mad?", She responded. "I'm a little annoyed that I'm wet but I'm not mad" she stated truthfully. When I thought I was off the hook, I felt a hand on my leg and I got pulled in the lake. I was completely submerged under water only to see a giggling Moon goddess. Not that I didn't mind or anything but it just seemed weird seeing Artemis having fun like a teenager or young adult.

"Well two can play that game," I said underwater. I used my powers to make the surrounding water, pushing me forwards Artemis only to playfully tackle her. I believe I got her by surprise but she retaliated by using her quick reflexes, to wrestle me to the ground or more specifically to the bottom of the lake. She made us land in a very awkward position that shouldn't be seen. I tried to get out of this position but she had a strong grip on my arms. I mouthed, "Let go of me!". She then starts to giggle uncontrollably and started to swim to the top. I stayed in this position having quick memories of Annabeth and me hanging or having fun but it only reminded of what she did to me. I swam after Artemis only to see her still laughing.

"That was not cool," I said.

"Well that's what you get for pushing me to the lake" she responded in happy-tone. "Well that was fun?" she added.

"Sure?" I said pulling myself up from the corner of the lake. She then followed in pursuit and sat next to me. She started to shiver a little. "Didn't know Gods could get cold," I thought to myself. I used my powers to dry Artemis, and me only for her to say "Thank you". "So Artemis did you enjoy today?" I asked trying to not go back to the awkward silence.

She quickly responded as I asked, "It was probably the most fun I've had for a hundred years".

"Wait, this is the most fun you've had in almost a hundred years?" I asked surprised. "I thought being the leader of the hunt means you get to have fun all the time?". She then slightly frowned. "At first it was truly indeed fun and exciting but as years go by you can't help to notice that is this really what you're going to do for the next 2 thousand years or so?" she said.

"Well I never thought of it that way," I said. "But then how come you never complained to your father on how boring your "Job" can be?" I added. "I don't know quite actually, maybe it's that I fell if I do tell my father that I'm bored of this, he'll have disappointment" she replied. "You will only until you try" I tell Artemis.

I started to look to the horizon only to see it turning into sun fall. "Artemis isn't almost your turn to take over the skies?" I asked.

"Yes, but I always enjoyed sunsets," she said. "It signals me knowing that I don't have to stare into my idiotic brother roaming the sky anymore". "Oh" was my simple response. I laid back laying my hands behind me but only to land on Artemis' own hand. We both reacted and moved our hands apart. I looked at my hand only to soon look straight into Artemis' silver Mooneyes. I saw a certain spark that I that never thought I would see again, but I doubt that it was real. It only felt natural on what to do next. I slowly leaned closer to Artemis and she did the same. As we kept getting closer and closer I could hear my own heart, my own sweat drop all of because of the action that was about to happen.

Inches apart, 3...2...1, "PESUES JACKSON!" screamed a familiar voice forcing me and Artemis to jump back to reality.

**(Flashback ends now!)**

Percy VIII

Good thing that Artemis was a good actor because Thalia was looked like she wanted to rip off my head and feed it to Cerberus. After that Artemis and I barely talked or even knew about each other's existence but the other day we accidentally bumped into each other only to stare into each other's eye. Her eyes were telling me as if she was searching something in me but I didn't know what it was. I took 2 days trying to find out what she was trying to find but I gave up soon knowing that I will never know the answer.

As the days dragged on, the hunters become more violent towards me ever since that day. Thalia has become more stricter, less friendly and more importantly less-like my cousin that I used to know but, hey, who wouldn't be mad when your leader was about to kiss your cousin.

Again I was stuck with the chore of washing the dishes. Using the same technique every time I was dishes I started. Almost half way through the dishes, Thalia came out of nowhere. "You like Artemis don't you?" she asked rather plainly and monotone.

I asked myself that many times, "Do I like Artemis or is it Aphrodite messing with my feelings again!" I thought to myself. "I ask that question to myself everyday, and I still don't know the answer my self." I replied, deeply staring into the river but still doing the dishes.

"Look, Percy there are many things in life that shouldn't come true especially for a male to like Artemis," She said. "Many things would happen wars we start, other males would fight for her love, blood will be splattered."

"Are you implying that I shouldn't like Artemis?" I asked. "No what I'm really trying to say is that know the consequences Percy, you're a son of Poseidon and she's a daughter of Zeus, also on top of that Artemis sworn off men," she responded. "And to top it all off Artemis almost kissed you." She added.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't like Artemis?" I responded rather harshly but Thalia didn't notice. "You're such a seaweed brain, what I'm saying is that know the actions that will take place if you two do start to fall for each other."

I blushed on what she said. "How would you know that Artemis would actually fall for a guy like me…". Thalia laughed. "Percy you truly don't know yourself do you?" she stated. I then gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" I asked. Thalia then sat next to me. "Percy, almost any females would take you for themselves," She continued. "C'mon, I mean look at yourself, if you were a god you would be popular that Apollo, you already have a legion of fan girls but you were blinded by Annabeth and you true love for her" she finished. I slightly blushed, "What fan girls? I never noticed anybody staring at me in camp." I stated surprised on her comment.

"Percy, I really do sometimes think you do have a fish for a brain," she added slightly giggling. "The next time you feel as if you're being watched try to find who it is and you'll see." She said getting up and started to leave. But before she left, she turned around and asked me again. "You still didn't answer my question, Do you like Artemis?"

It took some time almost, a minute exactly but safe to say, "Yes… Yes I do" Thalia then smiled and walked started to walk away, "Just remember what I told you and don't forget about those fan girls"

"Do I have fan girls?" I asked myself. "I really doubt that."

When I was done with the dishes I headed for my tent. As I walked in the camp, it all became quiet and the hunters started to stare at me with killing intent. "I swear half of those girls are brain washed to hate males." I thought to myself. I was nearing my tent until the only Aphrodite child in this camp confronted me. "Hey Percy, what's up?" she said, standing like her mother.

"Oh hey." I replied, I never bothered to know her name.

"Watch doing?" she asked walking next to me. "Going to my tent and try to get some sleep." I replied still walking to my tent, which is across the whole entire camp. I already knew this was going to be a long walk I said to myself. "Can I walk with you?" she asked. "Aren't you already?" I responded. "O Yea!" she replied.

"So what are you going to do when you get to your tent?" she asked skipping like a little girl. "Didn't I already tell you what I was going to do?" I replied. "Umm no" she responded. "Oh, well I'm going to get some sleep."

"Oh okay, well I'm heading to the archery range to train, so you around" she waved bye and ran off in another direction. "Okay then bye" I said. When I reached my tent, I found Artemis sitting on my bed looking at some random piece of space.

"Hi Artemis what are you doing here?" I asked rather happy since this is the first time I've seen her in a week. "Oh hello Percy, I've been needing to tell you something." She stated getting up from my bed. "About the other day…" she said looking away tiring to avoid eye contact. I knew exactly what day she was talking about. "Look Percy about that day, I think it was a accident and will never happen again." She said. I'm not going to lie to myself that hurt. She just said that it was an accident that we almost kissed and it will not happen again. I tried to hide the sadness but it was kind of hard.

"Oh Okay" I simply replied.

She looked a little sad too but she was good at hiding it. "Well that's what all I had to say, bye Percy." she said leaving my tent. "Bye Artemis"

**Percy IX**

When I woke up I didn't feel as if I was on my back, there was rope on my stomach. I then finally opened my eyes only to see 4 hunters smirking at me. I looked around only to see my body strapped to a tree my legs tied together and also strapped to the tree. My arms were cuffed together and strapped to the tree. I tried to wiggle out, or try to get my sword. But then the Hunters started to laugh, "We tied your legs and arms many times, so you won't escape. And just in case we also tied you around this tree a few times also."

"Why am I here?" I asked a little ticked off that I was tied up.

"You're here for the trouble you've caused," she said. "Lately Lady Artemis has been sad for some reason and we have some thought to believe it is because of you being here."

Artemis is sad? I asked myself. "It's not myself she's sad!" I yelled back.

"Yes it is, now be quiet" one the huntress spoke, slapping me across the face. "You'll learn to respect us and be quiet when one of us is speaking." The other said.

"You'll be here for 3 days or until we come back from our mission" she said already about to leave. "You're going to leave me here for 3 days!?" I screamed.

"Yes, like or not, this is your punishment for making Lady Artemis sad," said one of the hunters. "How will I survive? How will I eat?!" I screamed out asking random questions. I wasn't scared of being left here but I was ticked off that I'm tied to a tree and being left here to die. "I don't know but you will need too" they said already leaving.

A day passed and I'm super tired. I had to fend off lots of hellhounds with my water powers. Apparently there was water everywhere, in the air, plants, leaves and even the dirt on the ground but only little amounts. I never got thirsty because of the water powers but I occasionally got hungry. I had some minor wounds on my sides since I couldn't protect myself almost all the time and with only my limited waterpowers. The nasty cuts on my sides bleed non-stop until I healed them with the water.

Sometimes packs of hellhounds try to kill me, the beasts have an easier time finding me because of my scent. I even attracted the new reformed Hydra, which lucky only had one head but still it was a pain trying to kill it. Since I was only limited to use my powers and the best at the time was using ice arrows or spears to kill it. At the moment, I thought I was about to die, the unknown power I used against the Minotaur, suddenly took place on the Hydra and it exploded a few inches in my face. It took me some few hours to remove the dust off of me.

The second day, nothing really happened some few hellhounds but overall it was a fairly nice and sunny day. At the end of the day it started to get cloudy and started to rain during the midnight, which for me was perfect because I knew I wasn't going to last another day. The rain filled me up with so much energy, I started to glow green but as quickly as it came it went away. After the rain stopped I started to make the puddles of rain into a bigger puddle just for incase of future beasts going to try to kill me.

On the third day I thought of ways to escape this. Then it hit me, I made the water I have into the shape of any sharp object and started to cut the rope. The rope only slightly ripped and its been over 2 hours. This was some strong rope, I thought to myself. I then moved to my hands and legs which apparently weren't as hard as to cut as the main rope. At least my arms and legs had some sort of freedom but I still couldn't reach my sword in my pocket.

Another day has passed more frequently, monsters appeared almost every minute. They depleted my energy until the very last hour of the day. The monsters only left was the group of hellhounds, which looked bigger than usually hellhounds. They were twice the size of Ms. O'Leary, which was really scary a thing.

And right now I'm still trying to fend them off. I quickly used the rest of the puddle to make multiple ice spears and made them hurdle to one of the hellhounds, it only wounded him but made some major damaged since he started to limp towards me. I made the ice spears inside his body melt to little balls and made them bounce around his body destroying his body inside. Before he reached me he puffed into dust. One down, many more to go.

When they ever got near me I kicked them away since my legs had more freedom. And when they tried to bite me, I quickly sent a ice spear for them to chew own, which I made the frozen spear melt into their body and use the same technique, destroying their body's.

As I stared at the hellhounds which were only a few left, I looked at the puddle around only to see a little of the puddle left. I tried to collect the water around me but it was at a very slow rate.

The rest of the pack started to circle me while I was collecting water vapor in the surrounding area. By the time I thought I had enough the hellhounds were almost 5-6 feet away from me. Then in a blink of an eye, I shot out 3 ice spears impaling the hellhounds, making them blow into dust. As I looked around I only spotted 2 more hellhounds but they kept their distance. I looked at the puddle only to see the puddle all gone and a hole to the right of me. Then out of nowhere a hellhound sprouted out of the ground.

Then all of that was rest of the hellhounds ran at me. They readied their teeth, and all of them looked really hungry. As they got near I tried to wiggle myself out, tried to think of ways to defend myself but no thought or idea came up. So the only option was to bare the pain and defend myself with my legs. One of the Hellhounds stopped and let the other two go. I kicked one of the hellhounds in the face but the second managed to bite my leg, which left some major pain. I felt my right leg gushing with blood and pain streaking all The one I kicked came back only to be meet again with my left foot and this time I tried to gather the water vapor in the air as fast as I can and sent a ice spear crushing his head making it explode into dust. I looked around only to see just 2 hellhounds left. One of the last came running at me. The hellhound came at me with speeds I couldn't track and only in seconds for it to slash at my chest. I kicked the hellhound but it kept giving savages blows. I then noticed that the rope was loosening. It started to tear more and more with each slash until I used up the last of my strength and broke free of my binds. I naturally took out my pen and unleashed riptide to the hellhound attacking me.

With a quick slash and multiple hacks the hellhound exploded to dust. I looked at the very last hellhound, which the hellhound gave me a smirk, I think. More like an approval fro beating all of his pack. The last then ran at me with such a force, it made my earthquakes look like tremors. I stood my ground unaffected by his tremors, and got in a defensive stance. Exactly when he was 2 feet away from I quickly moved to the left and spun around to increase my power and slashed at the hellhound. It gave him a very major wound but while I was slashing it, the hellhound gave me a nasty bite on my leg.

Both of us tired and limping, but we faced off each other. I again readied my sword but my body wasn't in its best. My stance was very lazy but the hellhound was also limping and blood was streaming from his leg, also mine.

Us both stood across from each other in a reasonable distance. The hellhound came running at me but now with the same force as his prime. I then created a shield out of water only to slow down and weaken his force, but it wasn't enough and I was tackled by a 5-ton hellhound.

I was thrown across the trees, only to feel most of my bones crack and break. I tried to move but pain shot across my body. I couldn't move a muscle, but when I looked at the hellhound it was still moving. The way it moved though as if he also took more pain than I did. He final attack acted like a double edge sword. It kept coming near until it was only face to face with me. It gave a low growl then exploded to dust.

"At least that's over with," I thought to myself but my conscious started to drift off into an endless wonder on what will happen to me.

**Percy X **

As I woke up I felt comfortable warmth radiating to the left of me. I looked up and it was a tall man wearing a doctor's coat. As the man turned around with a sun warming smile, "Percy, your finally awake." Said Apollo. "Yea… how long have I been out?" I asked trying to get up but Apollo stopped me. "Ah ah ah, try not to move around for now, but to answer your question, you've been here for only 2 days." He replied wiggling his finger from right to left. "Here eat these." Said Apollo handing me some Ambrosia and Nectar. I took little nips each tasting like hamburgers and pizza. When I took some Nectar it tasted like my mom's blue cookies.

After I finished I felt somewhat better than before but it barely made a difference to my pain. "So how were those hellhounds so strong?" I asked Apollo who was either looking at my charts or trying to make a haiku. "Those were offspring's of Cerberus, I think..." said Apollo more interested in his chart than me. "Oh Okay.." I said not knowing how to respond. "Oh Percy can you tell me how you did it?" Apollo asked randomly still looking at his charts. "Did what?" I asked. "You know what I'm talking about Percy," Said Apollo giving me his full attention.

"The way I defeated the hellhounds?" I asked now confused. "No, bro…. I'm talking about how you made Artemis worried?" he asked. I was startled for a second. "Wait what Artemis is worried… for me?" I asked surprised. "Yea haven't you noticed Artemis sleeping to the left of you?" He asked pointing to a sleeping goddess.

Artemis was sitting down on a chair but she was sleeping and what seemed a lot of napkins and tissue paper around her and the trash can next to her. Then Apollo started to poke her in the face telling her, "Sister, wake up". Still poking at her Artemis reluctantly woke up but with a disturbed face. "Stop poking me and stop calling me Sister." She said. "And didn't I tell you to wake me up until…" she then saw me staring at her, then she ran at me at full force, embracing me with joy or what seemed like it.

"Percy you're alive, I thought you weren't going to make it." She said letting go of the embrace, which made me feel better. Artemis then told me the story on how she found me in the condition I was in; she immediately took me to Apollo to get me fixed up. And she found who was responsible. "Percy I am very sorry about my hunters, I never would think that this would happen," said Artemis glumly.

"It's fine" I assured her giving her a smirk. Which in response gave a cheeky smile; too what I think was pretty cute. Then I mentally slapped myself, "I can't think like this she's a maiden goddess, she will never like you" I thought to myself. Her cheeky smile then flattered, "Percy is they're anything wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just need more sleep probably."

"Oh okay then, I'll let you sleep then Percy." Said Artemis leaving the room. Then Apollo stopped looking at his "charts". "Percy how did you do it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How did you get Artemis to start worrying over you on some broken bones, its took me 2 millennia, and a fight that could've killed me just to see her worry about slightly." He stated still surprised. "I don't know." I replied back.

"Well when you do find out, make sure to call me, anyways right now you do need some sleep" Apollo stated flicking me in the head, I started to feel tired. Soon later a blanket of darkness came over my vision.

**Percy XI (**That last chapter was short I believe it served its purpose)

Days have passed during the time while I was in the hospital. Which meant I had a lot of time to think to myself. I thought about my parents, which I recall having a dream about them saying that it wasn't our fault. And another dream of me talking to Hestia about Selena, which she said that she was doing great. But the main problem that came to me involved Artemis, there was something about her made me feel something, something I haven't felt in a long time but I couldn't think what it was.

Apollo said that I was nearing on healing; I was already able to walk. I walked a few times around Olympus, sometimes Artemis accompanies me, which I really enjoy her presence. We talked about all sorts of things; she usually left me during the night since she has to go back to her hunters. I always felt saddened when she left, I don't know why though. As I was walking back to my room to sleep for the night, I took a detour to the throne room.

As I expected, Hestia was sitting down in her kid form tending the fire. I sat down next to her only to see my baby sister on her arms. "Percy, it's been along time since I have seen you." She said starting the conversation. "So how are things with Artemis?"

"Their complicated," I said. "I have these feelings that I can't figure out what they are."

"Life is complicated Percy," Hestia responded. "But these feelings that you are having are really right in front of you, it just takes time to figure them out."

"Think deeply, and ask yourself; _have you felt these feelings before, where? And When? And most importantly Why?_" The Goddesses of the Hearth said.

I pondered on those questions but nothing came to my mind. I changed the subject about my sister. "So how's my baby sister?" I said. "Is she giving you any trouble?"

"Not at all, in fact I enjoy her company," she added. "She actually reminds me of you."

"Does she kill monster in a awesome way?" I asked. "No, she is kind-hearted, brave and most importantly a rebel." She responded with a smile.

"How does she act like all those things if she is just a baby?" I asked confused.

"She just is Percy Jackson." Hestia claimed. The whole night Hestia and me were talking about Selena and other subjects that can't come to my mind. By the time, I left Hestia it was already nearing sunrise. I saw Apollo streak the sky with his chariot, which is apparently a new Audi R8 Spyder.

**Percy XII**

I was fully healed and was getting ready to go back to the camp. Me saying that kind of made me sad knowing that Artemis and I won't be acting like the way we did while I was resting. We won't talk as much, hang out and a lot more things, since she was known to be a man-hater but truly deep down I see her as a beautiful, mature young women. Wait did I just say that? Great now I'm talking to myself.

Anyways I was waiting for my ride, which was Apollo, to take me back to the hunters camp, which I have 2 more weeks left to be their slave. I was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that I finally, I don't have to be around her hunters and sad that I won't be able to see Artemis everyday anymore, or talk to her.

A few minutes later, Apollo came almost crashing into me. "Hey Percy, ready to go?" he asked as if he didn't notice that he almost hit me with his car. I nodded my head and responded. "Yea."

The moment I closed the door Apollo started to drive, not giving me time to put on my seat belt. In moments we were already flying in the sky. I started to get to the used to the speed; I slowly reached for the seat belt and put it on me.

"So Percy have you found out why me sister cares more about you than me?" Apollo asked me randomly. "No but I do know she isn't a man hater, like everyone says." I responded with a slight smirk.

"Well at least not at you Percy," said Apollo. "Have you ever noticed the way she acts when she is near you?" he asked. I shook my head, "she acts differently near me?" I asked confused.

"I wonder how Annabeth ever fell in love with you, you're so dense." He said to himself in a whisper but unfortunately for him I heard. I didn't respond though acting like I didn't hear him but it started to make me think why did she fall in love with me. "Anyways Percy, if you do find out why she acts different you better take care of her, okay?" Apollo said. "Wait, what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Since I am her older brother, I look out for her" said Apollo. "Umm okay?" I asked still confused. During the rest of the ride was pretty awkward since Apollo started to talk about how to treat a women, tips and tricks I should use in the future, stuff like that.

"Before you continue," I cut him off. "I know how to treat women, and second I don't need tips from a god like you" I added.

"What's the supposed to mean?" he asked. "Never mind" I responded. When we arrived the hunters immediately readied there bows and pointed them all at Apollo, some were pointed at me but majority were at Apollo. "Stand down." Said a voice that made my stomach turn, but in a good way. It felt weird and it only happened when I see Annabeth.

I quickly shock it off and said, "Hey Artemis, what's up." Very casually, then one of her hunters screeched out, "Do not talk to Artemis in that tone, Male."

"Stand down Phoebe, Perseus is a friend of the hunters." Said Thalia out of nowhere. The hunter Phoebe grunted in response loosening her bow, but quickly aiming towards Apollo. I quickly said hey to Thalia and went to my tent only to find out that it was torn to be bits. "Great where am I going to sleep?" I asked to the air. I started to "fix" my tent or what's the rest of my tent. When I was finished all it looked like was a badly made Tent only standing 3 feet above the ground. "What a nice tent…" he said to himself.

"It truly is." Said a beautiful voice, WAIT did I just beautiful, never mind that. I turned around only to see Artemis with a amused expression. "Here let me fix you with that." She said snapping her fingers fixing the "Nice" tent. In seconds my tent came from a rugged down tent to top-notch tent.

"Woah! Thanks Artemis!" I responded by hugging her. At first she was just standing there until she returned the hug. I let go of the embrace only to see a blushing moon goddess trying to hide her face. "Well Perseus, I have to do some errands, bye," said Artemis running off rather quickly.

"That was odd." I said to myself but I quickly shrugged it off.

**Percy XIII**

It was finally the day I'm released from these evil monsters, the day I'm no more a servant or a Guinea pig. But it is also the last day of being the Guardian of Artemis.

Today was the day I ask Artemis if she has the same feelings as I do for her. Being the Guardian of Artemis did have some benefits such as talking to Pinecone face, my improved water control. I also discovered this new power that I can't explain but I ignored it half the time. And lastly Artemis, I can't explain her, or how I got these feelings honestly, half the time I think it's Aphrodite's doing but when she came to check on me, I confronted her and asked her if my feelings were true.

She replied with a smile and said, "As true as it would ever be."

Then I asked her if she returned the feelings, she said, "Why don't you ask her?"

I currently was packing my belongs which were some few cloths I brought with my pen and me. As I was walking to say buy to Thalia and Artemis I was still given some glares but I ignored most of them.

I found Thalia sparing with one of the hunters, which she beaten to a pulp but in a nice way….if that's possible. She then noticed me, "Hey Percy want to spar before you go?"

"Sure why not." I replied. I dropped my backpack, took out my pen only to twirl it into Riptide. Before we started other hunters came to watch, probably thinking that Thalia was going win. We both took a defensive stance. Me holding Riptide with both of my hands pointing in a 45-degree angle. While Thalia had her shield in front of her and her spear right beside it.

We both stood still for what seemed like minutes only to be seconds in reality. Then in a heartbeat I moved forward with a downward slash. Thalia blocked it but we both received some recoil. I gathered my self and attacked again, I slashed as if I was making and 8. Thalia then retailed buy blocking both attacks and bashed my sword only for me to falter but I then gave a 360 spin giving her a minor blow. After I landed the attack shed bashed with her shield, with no time to block she brought her spear towards my chest, I blocked only by luck.

I was shocked of the power she was putting in the attack, it was as if she was trying to kill me. "Thalia you do know this is only a spar right?"

"I know but going against someone like you I have to bring it my all," she said attack me more with more velocity in her attacks. She jabbed her spear at me only for me to block it by twirling my sword against it and giving her a nice kick to the chest. Thalia blocked the kick with her shield but still was pushed back by the force. It couldn't keep going like this, me hitting Thalia only for her to defend and vice versa for her. I thought of a plan

"Thalia if that's your all, then you must've gotten weaker."

She growled fought back with much anger behind her attacks but less control. I easily parried each strike she gave me. She was getting angrier by the minute; I could see the redness in her face. I then flicked my sword upwards catching her spear only to twirl it around and disarm her. I smirked, "Looks like Thalia you lose."

But my confident smile turned into seriousness because of her fits of giggles. She jabbed the ground with her shield only to place it their and took out 2 short curved knives. 'Great, this just got a whole lot harder.' I thought to myself.

In an instant, she engaged at me with full force. She slashed both of her swords in a vertical motion; only my past experiences in battle were keeping me alive. I rolled to the right, and retaliated with a swift but deadly stab only to be blocked by her twin daggers, by the shape of an "X". She then pushed back and started to twirl around but effectively hitting me. I blocked most of her attacks and parried with a slash or stab but most of them were either blocked or I gave her a minor cut.

I jumped to the air doing a downward slash, only to be blocked again. I spun around only to clash with Thalia again like before many times. It was a stalemate of power, neither side was gaining anything. Then I heard a crack I looked at riptide only to be seemed perfectly fine but then one her twin daggers were cracking.

It finally broke and she kicked me, or tried to since I blocked it with my sword, Thalia was safe to say shocked but she quickly ignored it. She held her only dagger backwards the tip pointing towards the ground and got into a fighting stance. I got into a defensive my sword pointed towards her and my other hand calm but ready to anything I tell it too.

Thalia again tried to attack me but I kicked her dagger away from and in a fast motion, I was suddenly behind her with Riptide on her throat. " You lose PineCone face."

"I beg to differ, kelp –for- brains." Thalia then kicked me and shot lighting at me or more specific my hand making me lost my grip on Riptide, which was thrown at least 20 ft. away. I look at Thalia standing with her hands filled with electricity. I quickly searched for water but only to find it a about a few 100 meters away and my control on moisture is still to low, making it too slow I was running out of options on what to do and Thalia was getting ready to incarnate me.

I was getting desperate, I was making a decision of telling her I give up or make a rash decision that can either save me or make me fried kelp. But then I felt it the same feeling back with the Minotaur, but it was more there if that makes sense.

I put my hand forward and immediately I was in control. Thalia was confused at first but then she realized whatever was making her like this was because of me. I twirled my fingers and Thalia started to move around in weird angles. As I closed my hand she started to scream in pain, I quickly stopped and let go scared of going any further.

I picked up my backpack and went to go figure what that was or how I got it. I knew it something to do with the fact that I was a Son Of Poseidon.

**Percy XIV**

I was waiting in the border of the camp waiting for Artemis; I already decided to tell her how I feel. In truth I really don't know what to say, a simple ' Hey I like go on a date with me' or the whole entire speech about why I love her, maybe I can just wing it, probably wing. I sat there thinking on many things.

How I got those weird blood controlling powers, why do I love a certain moon goddess, why am I asking myself a lot of Questions. Time seemed to go faster for me and sooner or later It was already noon.

As I kept thinking on knowing what to say, I heard a few rustles and hunters came out and lastly Artemis came out. I quickly went up to her, I was about to talk but she interrupted me. "Make this fast Jackson, I am tired." Wow. So blunt, and I actually love her.

"Artemis, want to go for a short walk I need to tell you something's." I said.

"Fine, but it better be quick." She said sternly, not even looking into my eyes. Then I noticed she never looked into my eyes yet, she always seemed to be looking anywhere but into my eyes.

As we where walking, it was total silence. I didn't know how to start and she was probably annoyed by me. I looked at her she quickly looked away, still trying to avoid my eyes for some reason. I stopped walking,"Artemis why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not ignoring you I'm right here aren't I?" she replied.

"That's not what I mean," I said. "Why aren't you looking at me then?" Artemis turned around slowly, now staring into my eyes. "Are you happy now?" she asked. "Yes now I can look into your beautiful eyes." I smirked. A blush came across Artemis' checks, which only to me made her cuter but no one has to know that.

She ignored the comment, "Now why did you want me to accompany you?"

"Well I need to tell you something…" I said scratching my head. "Okay then Percy what is it?" Uh should I tell her, how am I going to tell her? The old fashioned way of telling a speech or just plainly tell her. Maybe… "Percy, what were you going to tell me?" she asked again. "Love, wait what?" I said not knowing.

"What?" She replied. "Pie Is the answer…" I say the first word that comes to my head. "Huh?" she replied confused. "Paper pen equals pie." I say for some weird reason.

"Percy your not making sense." She said with a puzzled expression.

"Ash is still 10 years old." I said remembering one of my favorite cartoons when I was little. "Who's Ash? Look Percy if your not going to tell I need to check on the hunters." She was getting ready to leave. I quickly stopped by grasping her hand. "Artemis wait."

She looked at me with a small smile, "Tell me what you were going to say then." Unknowingly Percy was still holding her hand. Now or never right?

"Artemis…" I took a deep breath. Adrenaline pumping through my blood, my brain was starting to go haywire. My vision blurry, man this was harder then getting my Achilles' spot. "I…" the words "Love you" couldn't escape my mouth. Maybe I was to scared or nervous on how she would react. Would it good or bad. "I…." I repeated still mustering the strength to say it.

"I what Percy?" Artemis was starting to get annoyed. Even though this is irrelevant, Artemis looks cute when she is annoyed. "I.." I was now trembling but only slightly. Why couldn't I say it? What would I be afraid of? Her rejection or her actions towards the words? "Percy Jackson, if you do not tell what it is, I will leave." She said sternly, her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Artemis…" I let a breath escape out of my lungs. My mind was in overload my throat starting to get dry since I kept my mouth open. I took another deep breath to calm myself.

"Artemis… I'm in love with you."

**Percy XV **

Small Author's note: I was really going to end there but then im not that mean…. Maybe I am but since it's the first chapter ill be nice for now… ;) Also if you are gonna cry here don't worry I cried too lol..

"What did you say?" She said looking at me. I was now scared to respond but I did it anyway. "I love you…"

"Percy I… you cant… why do you… I'm sorry but…" Artemis looked torn; as if she was having her own little battle inside. "Percy can you answer me… why do you love me?" I smirked, finally an easy question.

"I love you…because of your smile, the way you hold yourself, your personality, I could name a million of things of why I love you." She let go of my hand, "Percy I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can return those feelings."

"Your telling me you don't feel something between us?" I asked a little sad. She held her hand on near her heart. "Percy I do feel these feelings but I'm sure that those feelings are fake and Aphrodite is just tricking us right now." She said with a light laugh but she looked a little sad.

"R..right.. Artemis." I said heartbroken. Great. I need to go, I need to go somewhere. "Artemis… I… I need to go." I quickly said turning around. "Percy wait… where are you going?" she said a little depressed, I could her it in her voice.

"Somewhere, I just need to go." I took a quick glance at Artemis who was looking at the ground but then she turned around and started to walk away. I started to wonder through the near by forest, not knowing what to do until I finally let out the pent up emotions inside and started to cry.

I was still walking, and only a few tears were going through my cheeks but I held it in. I was walking for hours; until I finally could start too see a all too familiar city. I was careful not to be seen by demigods or gods; I walked through the back skirts of the never sleeping city.

Finally realizing that I was getting hungry, since my stomach grumbled which cause a small scene between the people around me. I quickly spot a low-key diner named, "**The Mean Bean Coffee Machine**". Nice name I thought to myself.

I ordered blue cookies and a blue soda, to which I was surprised since the sold them. The food calmed me down, its le me think about Artemis, what to do with the feelings. Do I just let them go, no its to early to do so. As I was thinking, someone pulled the other chair across me.

I looked up only to be bewildered, a strange looking man with markings across his face, and what seemed on his hands too. "Hello there!" The man said. He gave off a vibe that was…unexplainable. "Uh hi?"

"Why so glum chum?" he asked. "Too personally… um can you leave I'm in a really bad mood right now." I said going back to my blue cookies.

"No, I cant leave you, until you hear me out." He said. "Meet me on top of the Empire State Building." He said getting up and leaving. Well that was weird but for some reason I had the urge to meet him on top of the Empire State Building. Since I really didn't have anything to do, I went to the Empire State Building to meet this man.

By the time I got there it was nighttime; I had to sneak from the back door building. Getting to the top was a mission itself, I never knew that the Empire State had so many guards. The first was just a floor full of random monsters, while the 75th had Espousal, they were annoying but nothing I could handle.

But the weirdest of all the floors, 99th the floor, as I was walking around that floor I noticed that no monsters were there but it was a demigods who were walking around. They were in suits acting all business like. They all had a headset on and majorities were talking to them. "Yes I need an order of strawberries going to California." Said one I over heard. " I need an order of Cow milk not goat milk." Said another.

This place must be a delivery place I summarized. "Oh Percy what are you doing here?" asked a female voice behind me. "Uh hi?!" I said turning around only to find a middle-aged woman tilting her name, with a comforting smile and warm brown eyes. "Who are you?" I asked to this stranger.

"Expected, not that many demigods know who I am" she said. I looked closer to who she was, she was wearing a bright rainbow dress with decorated designs on her hair, oh wait rainbows. It then clicked, "Oh hi Iris." I said.

"Ah you know, so now can you answer my question?" She said tilting her head slightly. "Don't tell me that you're the boy who's been going through the Empire State Building terrorizing the civilians."

"Wait those monsters are civilians?" I asked confused.

"Uh…. No it's not me?" I said somewhat sarcastically but I think that she didn't catch it. "Oh okay, well Percy, off I go I still have many things to do!" she said disappearing in a godly but familiar light.

I treaded through the building with ease. Sure there were some monsters here and their but overall it was pretty easy to reach the top of the Empire State. I found the same man I met at the coffee shop standing watching over the city.

"Percy my boy, you're here." He said with even turning around. "I have a question for you." He added. "Wait who are you, how do you know who am I?" I asked pestering him with my questions.

"Calm down, I'll answer your questions." He said. "First off I know you because," the man said with a slight chuckle. "Well most Olympians know you, so why shouldn't I?"

"And second well I really don't have a name, or as you humans say a birth name, I simply named myself, as the first thing I saw I was doing."

"As I grew into what I am now, I created many things, which they created you humans, I am what you call the Primary One, soon the humans of that time started to notice my creations, and they later started to worship them as gods." He continued. "By then I was a whisper to the wind, the lost god, many tried to find the beginning, but even myself don't know how I was born but I do know with out me the world you see would cease to exist."

"You still haven't answered my first question, who are you?" I asked again.

"I thought having a relationship with wisdom's daughter would increase your intellectual thought, I guess not." He said with a monologue tone, I had sudden memories but I quickly brushed them off.

He sighed, "My name is Chaos."

"Aren't you the forgotten god, not lost god?" I asked remembering a small lecture from Annabeth. "Is that what they call me now, it's been so long since I have been on earth I have forgotten."

"I am very sure that's what they called you." I said. Chaos then smiled, "That's what I like about you Jackson, many would immediately gravel to their knee's and show adulation but you don't as if I was just a normal person." _That comment made me think, it made sense since many of the Olympians are always mad at me since I rarely show respect towards them. _

"Now look over the horizon," he said pointing to the city, "What do you see?"

I didn't know how to respond, maybe it was a trick question or something simple. I gave it some thought and decided to make a good impression so. "I see a city that never sleeps, and that grows every day." I said looking at the city with confident.

"Really? I see a noisy city with too much noise and lights." The robed man said, too which I was surprised by his comment. "Uh…."

"That too, I guess?" I said with a confused look.

"Percy, do you know why I called you here?" he said still watching the horizon. I shock my head; multiple thoughts came to my head on why he called me here. In fact why did I even come? I mean would you meet up with some random weird wearing robe person. The fact that you had a gut feeling your stomach and you had followed it. I find that unsettling.

"No, ….no I don't." I said.

" Well you see Percy, I'm making a group." He said. "What kind of group?" I asked. "A group that believe in righteousness and justice, and more importantly doesn't hesitate to listen to my orders."

"So like knights or paladins?" I asked. "Exactly like paladins, now you see I searched the ends of the world to find demigods to join my group, but first to start that group I must find a leader strong enough to lead them." Said the man with a slight change in his voice. As if he was hinting for something.

"And?" I asked. "_I need a leader…_" he said with more emphasize on _leader. _I soon realized on the hint and was flabbergasted. _Why would Chaos want me as a leader?_

"Why choose me out of every demigod in the world?" I asked. " Very humble of you, most would act cocky and boisterous on why they would I choose them." He responded.

"Well you see Percy, I never thought of choosing you because of your skills, or your linage, it is because you posses the Mark of Pontus." _The Mark of Ponies? What the heck is that?_

"What's the Mark of Ponies?" I asked confused, making myself look like a fool didn't notice that I said it wrong. "The Mark of **Pontus**, is a certain type of energy flow, that only those born of the Sea are able to acquire." He explained.

"I've never heard of that."

"Most of the old world never knew about either," Said Chaos. "you see Percy, The Mark of Pontus, is like a energy flow that transfers from sea spawn to sea spawn, the last being your father but her never knew that he had it."

"Percy do you know why the God's Blood is Gold?" Completely changing the topic. "No, didn't they always have gold blood?" I Asked.

"No, their was a time when all of children had blood like yours….red" He continued. "You see, in those old days no one knew of wine or water until Pontus created water and from that wine was born later on, but the water was of his own essence being godly, made the beverage gold."

"The beverage was delicious, a taste that's impossible to describe, was so popular over time the beverage grew accustom to their body and soon become their blood." He said.

"And the reason Pontus does not exist physically is because of his power." He added on. "One day Pontus grew tired of his brother bickering and used his powers unknowingly he used his powers to take control of his brothers to calm them down, in doing so every single of my sons and daughters grew afraid of him."

"Later they planned on killing him, which they succeeded Pontus was horribly murdered him, but Pontus, spiritually lives on threw the ocean, and like I said his energy flow goes from sea spawn to sea spawn…do you get what I'm trying to tell you Percy?"

From his story I only concluded one thing… I have the power to kill gods or any being with gold ichor, that's a lot of beings. "Yes I do."

"Good, so do you Percy Jackson Accept of being my leader of the Paladins of Chaos?" he asked.

"Of Course I do."


End file.
